List of Jockeys
Every year each of Twelve Contrade of Remora have a jockey for the Stellata. Experienced jockeys are commonly given a nickname which they are often solely referred to; during the Stellata of 1578, Cesare Montalbano and the jockeys for the Water-Carrier and the Lioness are the first-time participants and have yet to earn their nicknames. The Ram *'Giorgio Gredi', nicknamed "Zonzo" (dozyCity of Stars, Chapter 21: Go and Return a Winner) - Jockey in 1578, won the Stellata''City of Stars'' racing in the second track on the mount Arcangelo, a chestnut gelding. *'Cesare Montalbano' - Current jockey''City of Secrets; rode in the special Stellata of 1578 in memory of Falco di Chimici on the mount Arcangelo. The Bull *'Baffi''' (moustache''Google translate) - Current jockey, his mount is ''Il Barone, a roan gelding.stravaganza.co.uk The Twins *'Silk' - Current jockey; his mount is Benvenuto, bay gelding. He rode in the fourth track during the Stellata of 1578. He nearly wins the Stellata of 1578, but is among the riders who are distracted by the appearance of Merla, allowing the jockey for the Ram to pull ahead and win the race. The Crab *'Allegro' (cheerful''Google translate) - Current jockey, his mount is ''La Nuvola, a dappled grey mare.stravaganza.co.uk The Lioness *'Tesoro' (treasure) - Current jockey; earned his nickname in the last heat before the Stellata of 1587, his first race. His mount is La Primavera, a dun mare. The Lady *'Cherubino' (cherub) - Current jockey; he is the oldest and most experienced jockey in the Stellata of 1578, having ridden in fifteen previous races. He is thirty-three, though he still has a fresh baby-face which had been the origin of his nickname. Rode in the Rincorsa (the outermost track) during the Stellata of 1578 on his mount Zarina, a spirited grey mare. He and Zarina win the special Stellata of 1578 held in memory of Falco di Chimici. The Scales *'Avanti' (onward, forward) - Current jockey, his mount is Il Corvo, a black gelding. The Scorpion *'Indro Vivoide' - A Manoush who the Stellata Straordinaria of 1450 for the Scorpion on his own personal mount, MalassaA Sting in the Tail. *'Razzo' (rocket) - Current jockey, his mount is Celeste, a blue roan mare. The Archer *'Topolino' (baby mouse) - Current jockey; raced in the first track in the Stellata of 1578 on the mount Alba, a grey mare. The Goat *'Papavero' (poppy) - Current jockey, his mount is Brunello, a brown gelding. Alfonso of Volana expresses disappointment in the Stellata of 1578 regarding Papavero and Brunello's lacklustre performance. The Water-Carrier *'Salsiccio' (sausage) - Current jockey; earned his nickname during his first Stellata in 1578 after winning a heat on his mount Uccello, a piebald gelding. Famously known for being hungry and had been caught eating breakfast before he won his heat, thus the origin of his nickname. He was the Rincorsa during the memorial Stellata for Falco di Chimici in 1578. The Fishes *'Il Re' (the king) - Current jockey for the Fishes; a fierce and experienced rider who races in the third track during the Stellata of 1578 on his mount, Noé, a skewbald gelding. Notes and References *All translations are from Italian so there meanings are close but may not be exact Category:Characters Category:Talian Character Category:Lists